Where have you been?
by colepop
Summary: Wyatt waits for Eddie to come home after he went to the bar. Finally, at 2:00 in the morning he does and Wyatt gets pretty mad at him, but not for long. Wyatt x Eddie Smutfic One-Shot


2:00 in the morning. Wyatt was lying in his bed, attempting to fall asleep after waiting for Eddie for so long. He hears the door handle turn, followed by footsteps and glass klinking. Eddie kicked off his shoes and stumbled into the bedroom. He put the bottle on the dresser and fell on the bed, landing on Wyatt.

"Argh. What the fuck man!" Barely awake, he pulled himself up to look at the drunken man lying on top of him.

"O..Oh sorry, I didn't even know you were there." Wyatt could smell the alcohol on his breath as Eddie made no attempt to move.

"Where have you been? Its two in the morning. Like jesus." Eddie sat up and pointed at the near empty bottle. "There."

"Just crawl in bed." Wyatt said with a sigh as he put his hand on Eddie's shoulder who in turn rolls over to look at him.

"We both know we don't want to go to sleep"

"I never mentioned sleep." With that, he slid his hand down to his partners neck and pulled him to his lips. He tasted the booze on Eddie but had no intentions of stoping. His partner began dominating the kiss, sliding one hand into Wyatt's hair and the other down his back.

Wyatt continued moaning into Eddie mouth until his partner was lying right on top of him. He pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were burning with lust. Looking down he realized Eddie was still fully clothed. Reaching down to the bottom of his shirt, he slid his hand up his back and lifted it over his head revealing a perfectly toned body.

Wyatt pushed Eddie onto his back and placed himself overtop. He traced all of his partners muscles until he got to his waist. Slowly, he began nudging the bulge that desperately required his attention.

"Oh fuck." Eddie moaned as Wyatt began licking him through his shorts. Wyatt continued until Eddie was a horny mess. Without notice, he began removing them with only his teeth. Once they were no longer a problem, he began again.

"Don't do this to me. Just get on with it." After a small chuckle from Wyatt, he honored the request by whisking away his boxers. His obedience was rewarded by Eddie's massive erection a mere inch from his face.

Quickly, he took it into his mouth. He began slowly moving his head up and down which caused many moans from both of them. He quickened the pace and began to feel the throbbing quicken.

"We can't end this so quickly." Wyatt claimed after removing the swollen appendage from his mouth. Eddie laid his arms around the other mans neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Quickly, he pushed Wyatt onto his back and noticed the one thing he was wearing. His own pair of boxers.

"You horny fuck." He said before grabbing them by the pant leg and quickly removing them to leave them both naked, dying for the others attention. Without hesitation, he reached into the drawer and pulled out a small bottle and placing a generous amount into his hand. Eddie applied it to himself and three of his fingers.

He placed one hand on the mans chest and one finger inside of him. Wyatt cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain and soon a second a third time, each for another finger until he was fully stretched. Once he had calmed down he removed his fingers and began replacing them with himself. Wyatt began moaning and clenching his teeth.

"You ok?" Eddie asked with all of the willpower he had left.

"I...I'll be fine jusssaaaaaahhhh!" Eddie didn't even let him finish before pushing as far as he could go into Wyatt. He hunched over his partner before slowly rocking his hips back and forth. Looking at Wyatt's face, he could see his head rolled back with closed eyes and a wide open mouth.

"Beg for it." Eddie says with a huge smile on his face.

"Please."

"I can't hear you."

"Please Eddie."

"What do you want from me?"

"For fuck sake Eddie just touch me already!"

Without a second thought, he wrapped his hand around his prick and began stroking it to the rhythm of of his thrusts. This continued until Wyatt couldn't hold back anymore. He emptied himself with a loud moan of Eddie's name all over his chest. Overwhelmed with lust, Eddie collapsed on top of his lover and climaxed inside of him.

After coming off of their shared high, Eddie rolled off of Wyatt and was quickly began to be cuddled by the older man.

"We could have done so much more if you had come home earlier."

"I hate you." Wyatt just smiled and nuzzled his head into the crook in his boyfriend's shoulder followed by Eddie lying his head on top of his boyfriend.

* * *

So this is the first thing i have wrote in a long time and i really wanted to do something with Eddie. So I wrote a pre-apocalyptic smutfic with Wyatt and Eddie. My next may be something related to The Walking Dead or maybe FrostIron, depends on how I fell. Anyway, thanks for reading my story!


End file.
